


ML OneShot/Arc ideas

by WilhelmAres



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Evil Wins, Gen, Heroes to Villains, Human Kwami, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: A set of (probably bad/highly cliche) ideas for drabble series I'm thinking of doing.





	ML OneShot/Arc ideas

1\. Chloe! Ladybug  
Chloe getting the earrings during stoneheart when Marinette was trying to slip them into alya's bag. Chloe redemption because she has to, leading to retuning the earrings, with different character interactions. More or less akuma rewrites. (probably the worst idea, but have an idea for a different lady wifi-type)

 

2\. Gabriel loses  
Like, bad. Miraculous being destroyed, erased, lost, eaten, and much more. Trying to find a way each akuma could accidentally ruin papillon's plan (probably start with collector for irony). Obviously akuma rewrite.

 

3\. Ascention!kwami  
Marinette dies fighting an akuma. She discovers that she is absorbed into the miraculous and turned into a kwami, while tikki passes away. She starts gradually remembering every past kwami's memories, starting with the knowledge that every few hundred years, a total swap occurs (meaning Adrien and the rest of the chosen will die in costume). {I personally doubt I could actually pull this idea off in any quality way that doesn't completely ruin it, so anyone wants it, take it}

 

4\. Siren Kwami  
Flashback-style snapshots throughout marinettes decent into evil. Probably the darkest as a whole with 'necessary' child abuse, death, betrayal, and morally ambiguous kwami {favorite idea, but easily just a one shot}

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment which, if any, you think I should try out (as well as names), your own ideas if you also are self-conscious about writing but have ideas, or links to similar stories.


End file.
